


Possessed

by SmokeyDogs_05



Series: A Family's Love (Gaara Week 2019) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Before Naruto used talk-no-jutsu, But so is Rasa, Gen, Light Angst, More Temari in this one, Pre-Chuunin Exams, Shukaku is a dick, Still Gaara-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyDogs_05/pseuds/SmokeyDogs_05
Summary: In which Temari learns what being possessed means, and how many monsters reside in her home.
Series: A Family's Love (Gaara Week 2019) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Possessed

Possessed-

**1:** influenced or controlled by something (such as an evil spirit, a passion, or an idea)

 **2:** MAD, CRAZED  
_b :_ urgently desirous to do or have something

Temari shut the book with a frown and placed it back among the others. Kankuro looked up at her with curious eyes but soon looked downtrodden as she shook her head. Still no answers to their confusion. Yes, they knew that their baby brother was dangerous, they had seen how many midwives, and nurses had been lost due to him. But they still didn't know what 'possessed' really meant. Didn't know the secret their father and Uncle Yashamaru were hiding. So, they would research it themselves but being young children, they could only do so much.

"Let's just go play with him." Kankuro said with his wide dark eyes, and Temari looked at him as she once again shook her head.

"We can't Father says-."

"But we're family-."

"Yes but-."

"You said it yourself, we are family!" He stomped his foot and looked at her determined.

"Ok tomorrow." She agreed and knew better than to do so, but she really can't say no when he got like this. Kankuro grinned at her and as she smiled back she felt a little less worried.

* * *

" _ **This is a joke**_!" A voice roared in her thoughts, her dreams, and it chilled her to the bone. " _ **You expect me to reside in**_ _ **that**_?!" Temari shivered as the giant form took shape. As yellow diamond eyes fell upon her and looked at her suddenly with glee.

" _ **So, you can hear me? Tell me, would you really,**_ _ **really**_ _ **, like me to possess you**_?" The form sneered and snorted with laughter as Temari desperately shook her head no and tried to crawl away. She hadn't even realized her knees had given out from her intense fear as she shook.

"I was hoping you would be compatible, but if not…" Another voice sounded and trailed off and suddenly diamond eyes disappeared. She was still shaking as the source of the second voice stepped toward her.

"Hush now my daughter. We will try again, this time with your brother." Her eyes widened, and tears trickled out as Kankuro poked out around her father's leg. His own dark eyes were wide with fear and the realization he would be next seemed to hit him as he struggled against his father's grasp.

"Temari!" Yashamaru called as Temari gasped for air and looked around. She was shaking, scared and panicked, as she grabbed onto Yashamaru and cried.

"I-Is K-Kankuro ok?" She sobbed, and her uncle sighed and patted her head trying to comfort her.

"He's fine. Why are you worried?" He pulled back to look at her as she sniffled.

"I saw a monster, and Father wanted it to take me. When it didn't work, he held up Kankuro for it." She mumbled and wiped her eyes before realization hit her and she looked at Yashamaru sharply.

"Is that why we can't go play with Gaara, because the monster has him? Is that what 'possess' means?" She searches his face looking for anything, something, but his face was unreadable as he gently cupped hers.

"I didn't think you were old enough to remember that. But yes, the monster has your brother." He said and Temari's eyes widen again as a new wave of fear crept over her. Her baby brother's life was in danger and her father was the one to put him there. He put all of them there at one point.

"I'm going to save him." She said with eyes of steel despite the tremor to her arms and body. Yashamaru looked at her fondly then, before shaking his head.

"I'll show you tomorrow but now no one can really save him."

* * *

She slept fitfully and as Yashamaru gently guided her to Gaara, he could see how the fatigue weighed heavy on her. Still she persisted and refused to see any other way out of the matter. So, they continued despite the prickle of unease that creeped against the back of his neck.

"Yasha-!" Gaara cooed from the play area when he spied his uncle and smiled up at him. Yashamaru smiled back as Temari poked out from behind his legs. She didn't see a monster as Yashamaru gently guided her in front of him. All she saw were pretty mint eyes and lovely flame colored hair on a young boy who looked so much like mother.

"Gaara this is your sister Temari," Yashamaru said as he gestured to her. Temari waved and smiled as Gaara eyed her and smiled back after a moment.

"Play?" He asked as Temari beamed. She could do it, she could save him-.

Yashamaru quickly yanked her off the ground. Just in time as sand swirled menacingly from where she once stood. Gaara's face twisted then and one eye became different. Temari squeaked a little as a yellow diamond eye formed on the right side of Gaara's small innocent face.

"Wh-!?" She started but stopped short as Yashamaru hopped back as more sand came up.

"See you can't save him. The monster is in him. He is possessed." Yashamaru hissed once they were clear from the sand. The older man was shaken from having exposed his niece to such danger, but she needed to see, and needed to understand.

Teal eyes looked down before looking at the door as realization hit her.

There were two monsters in the house.

And one of them wore human skin.


End file.
